Women of Middle Earth: The Rider
by Naurwe
Summary: Liafael Amdis is a young Ranger, living in the Third Age of Middle Earth. This story tells of her adventures, and her struggles against the Dark Lord Sauron. Currently rated for some violence and sad/dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I love Tolkien's works, his writing is wonderful and his world so compelling! But, I've noticed a serious lack of awesome female characters, especially when compared to all the awesome male characters! So, I decided to amuse myself by writing a series of fanfictions about some cool ladies. This is one of those stories! I don't normally share my fanfiction with anyone but my sister, so I'd really love some feedback as to how I'm doing._

_This story mostly follows the book, there may be some movie parts and perhaps even some Lord of the Rings Online inspired parts... not sure, haven't gotten that far yet._

_Oh, and the obligatory: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Also, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested... I would be much obliged!  
><em>

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

The night was unusually warm for the season and Liafael squirmed under her blanket, grumbling at the rock digging into her back. She sat up swiftly and grabbed the rock, throwing it violently toward the eaves of the forest that loomed overhead. She sighed and turned toward the dying embers of the fire and studied her father's silhouette across the orange glow. She could see the firelight glinting off his eyes as he watched her with a smile.

"Go to sleep Liafael. You will want to be well rested for tomorrow." Thurinon said, his deep voice was soft in an effort not to wake his wife who was sleeping nearby.

"Why? What happens tomorrow?" Liafael whispered.

"We enter the elven realm of Lothlorien. The borders are near." He nodded to the trees that Liafael had just thrown the rock at. "Why did we not enter the woods this evening?" Liafael asked, looking warily toward the woods.

"It is safer to enter the Golden Wood in the light." he answered with a small smile. "The days are darkening and the sentinels of the Lady of Light are very cautious."

Liafael nodded, looking into the embers. "I do not know many elves, what are the Galadhrim like?"

"You will find out tomorrow. Rest now." He said.

"I am not tired." Liafael said, stifling a yawn. "Let me watch with you."

"If you are not tired, perhaps I shall have you watch all on your own." He smiled as she stifled another yawn. "However, you mother would be very angry with me so you'd better try to sleep."

"Oh very well." Liafael muttered, frowning and laying down, pulling the blanket up around her neck.

"Sleep well." Her father said softly. Liafael smiled at her father, knowing that his keen eyes could see her face even in the darkness. She fell asleep quickly, listening to the wind whisper through the grass.

* * *

><p>The night was at its darkest when the wind really picked up, clouds veiled the stars and the last embers of the fire died as Thurinon kept watch; his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully nearby. The wailing wind covered the sounds of the approaching goblins, their keen night vision serving them well as they spotted the Dunadan and his family far before he could have spotted them. The small band of goblins were traveling from their home in the Misty Mountains to join their kin in the halls of Moria and by cruel chance the happened upon the three travelers. Their arrows whispered through the night and landed amid the camp. Thurinon cried out in shock and pain as one struck him in the back. His cries startled Liafael and her mother, Tatharil, awake. Thurinon sprung to his feet, putting an arrow to his bow as Tatharil scrambled to his side, readying her own bow.<p>

"Liafael, make for the eaves of Lorien!" Tatharil hissed at her daughter.

"I will not leave you!" Liafael said, a long dagger clutched in her steady hand. The goblins rushed toward the family, their harsh cries filling the night as more arrows flew through the air.

"This is not the time to argue! Go!" Thurinon said.

"But father-"

"Now!" He yelled.

"We will follow you." Tatharil said, gently pushing her daughter toward the trees.

With a last, defiant glance, Liafael fled, skillfully avoiding the swings of goblin swords as she sped through the grass. She hissed when an arrow sunk deep into her thigh and she stumbled to the ground. She grimaced and pulled the arrow out of her leg, looking back toward her parents to see a few of the goblins heading toward her with their wicked blades in hand. She scrambled to her feet and raced toward the trees, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She felt tears welling behind her eyes as the trees came closer, her lungs burned and her heart pounded as she finally reached the first tree. She dodged between the towering trunks refusing to slow her pace as she listened to the goblins crashing through the underbrush behind her. She turned and threw one of her small knives at the leading goblin, not waiting to see if it hit before returning her attention to the trees. Looking back, she could never remember how long she ran into the forest, all she remembered is one tree after another, her heart beat pounding in her ears as the sounds of the goblins grew fainter behind her. When she could run no longer she collapsed at the foot of a tree, gasping for breath and searching the dark forest for and sign of her pursuers. She looked down at her leg and was shocked to find her leggings drenched in blood, she didn't remember when the wound stopped hurting but she was too grateful that the throbbing had stopped to be concerned. She cut a strip of cloth from the hem of her tunic and tied it tightly around the wound. Her father would be angry, she should clean in to avoid infection but she was too tired. She clamored to her feet, leaning on the trunk of the tree as she struggled to catch her breath. She closed her eyes while a wave of dizziness swept over her and her stomach turned. When the dizziness passed she braced herself and jumped, reaching for one of the lower branches on the tree. Her hands gripped the branch for a moment before they slipped, slick with blood and she landed with a small thud on the ground. Her leg trembled for a moment before giving out and she sat, tired, scared and dejected back at the base of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yay Chapter 2! A big thanks to my readers! Comments are always appreciated! Haldir makes an appearance in this one, which I think is exciting. As always, thoughts on how I represented Tolkien's characters is always appreciated! _

_Oh, and the obligatory: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Still looking for a beta if anyone's interested! :D  
><em>

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

She sat there; her strength gone, her will to survive slowly crumbling into despair as she listened for any sign of approaching death. The forest was eerily quiet, there was no noise from insect or animal and even the wind seemed unable to move the leaves to sound. At the edge of hearing, she could almost make out the sounds of heavy, cruel feet crashing through the underbrush. Her muddled mind reaching for the sound that she wasn't even sure was there, making her heart race and her breathing coming in ragged gasps. She felt her head swimming and her vision started to darken at the edges, a fuzzy grey as she struggled to fill her lungs while panic took hold. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging tightly as tears burned tracks down her face and the darkness consumed her.

_A soft voice reached her as she floated in darkness, whispering words in a tongue she only half recognized. Be calm, breathe, you are safe now. Was it elvish? The words seemed gentle in her mind, far more so than the tongue her people spoke. Only the elves had such a language. But why would the voice tell her to be calm? Why would she doubt that she was safe? She was never in any real danger... her parents shielded her. Didn't the voice know that?_

Liafael jerked awake, sitting up violently and immediately regretting the action as her head swam and she felt bile rising in her throat. Resisting the urge to vomit she slowly lay back down, grimacing at the pain lancing through her body. The branches of a tree rustled above her head and she struggled to remember how she got there. She could feel wood beneath her, a small, soft pillow beneath her head and a thin but warm blanket over her body. Early morning light fell between the leaves and birds chirped in the distance, soft happy sounds that didn't belong with the dark thoughts creeping at the back of her mind. She sat up slowly this time and looked around her, unsurprised to see that she was on a platform that was nestled in the boughs on a mallorn. It must be one of the talan her parents told her about... her parents! The thought tugged a terrible memory from her mind but she pushed it back, unwilling to entertain the idea as she looked around, searching for a sign of her parents' packs and where they had gone. Movement near the trunk of the tree drew her attention and she reflexively huddled into the blanket, clutching it tight to her chest. A beautiful elf with pale hair climbed onto the talan and Liafael's eyes widened. He noticed she was a awake and a brief look of surprise flashed across his face before he smiled kindly.

"Mae govannen." _Well met._ Liafael stuttered, struggling to dredge what little elvish she knew from her still foggy mind. "Im Liafael in Dunedain." _I am Liafael of the Dunedain_.

"Mae govannen." The elf responded, his kind smile quickly putting Liafael at ease. "Man mathach?" _How do you feel?_

Liafael frowned, looking down at her hands and finding them surprisingly pale. "I am... confused." She said, forgetting to attempt elvish. The elf looked concerned and moved closer to her, being careful to keep a respectful distance from the distressed girl.

"What do you remember?" His speech was slow, he clearly had as much practice speaking the common tongue as Liafael had speaking elvish.

"Goblins." She answered softly, finally allowing the memories of what she assumed was the night before, to come to the surface. "We - my parents and I - were camping, sleeping, and they came upon us in the dark. The told me to run, to flee to the forest..." She touched her leg gingerly, the pain there seeming to confirm her story. "They are dead, aren't they?" She asked, looking at the elf with a sad resignation in her deep brown eyes.

The elf nodded slightly, surprised by his strong upwelling of pity and desire to protect the young girl. A few tears fell down her cheeks only to be brushed away impatiently as Liafael struggled to control her emotions.

"My father bore a message for our chieftain, I must take it to him instead." She moved as if to stand and the elf stopped her with a gentle hand.

"You are wounded, you cannot travel now." Liafael moved away the blanket and looked at the wound on her leg that had been tended to sometime in the night. The dull throbbing she'd been determinately ignoring suddenly seemed unbarable as she moved her leg cautiously. A lance of pain shot through her leg and she hissed in surprise."The wound was deep, the muscle was torn, it will take time to heal." Liafael sighed and frowned at her leg, willing it to heal before her eyes and sighing again when she was disappointed.

"Stay here, my brothers and I will watch over you while you heal and when you are ready, we will lead you safely from the wood." Liafael looked at the elf and nodded, a small, grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said, touched by his kindness.

He nodded and made to leave. "My brothers are scouting the forest and I must join them, one of us will be close by if you have need of anything."

"Wait." Liafael said as he started to descend. He stopped and studied her with a questioning look. "I do not know your name..."

He smiled and looked slightly embarrassed. "I am Haldir. Forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Liafael's smile widened and she nodded. "Thank you, Haldir."

He quickly disappeared from view beneath the talan and Liafael was left alone, the whispering leaves overhead reminding her of her mother's soft voice. She felt tears in her eyes again and this time she let them fall without reserve, holding the blanket to her mouth to muffle the sobs that wracked her body. She cried until her tears ran dry and her body felt as if she'd been running for hours. Exhaustion seeped into every part of her being and she wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep, forgetful sleep. She resisted the call of slumber and instead looked around the talan for her pack. She cursed herself when she remembered leaving it at the campsite when she fled and cautiously attempted to stand. Her leg shook under her and sat quickly, slamming a fist onto the wooden platform in frustration. She grimaced and rubbed her hand as she looked hopelessly around; she was going nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Here's chapter 3, I know, I know, you're all so excited! As always, I love my readers with all my black little heart! And I love comments even more! Hint, hint! Also, for anyone wondering, Elarineth has her own story in this series and I will probably be posting it soon once I have more of it written. :)  
><em>

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Anyone want to be awesome and be my beta reader? I would be v. appreciative!  
><em>

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael healed quickly, much to the surprise of Haldir and his brothers. As her wound healed she took to wandering the forest with the elves, they were happy for her company and impressed by how rapidly she became fluent in their tongue. Her heart seemed to heal as quickly as her leg; she laughed often and delighted in listening to the brothers tell her of their home, deep in the forest. It was only when she told them tales of her own, of her family and their travels; that a shadow would fall over her and the elves would quickly divert her attention to other things.

* * *

><p>"The Lady of the Wood sent word that she would like to meet you." Haldir said one evening. "I will lead you to Caras Galadhon in the morning."<p>

Liafael nodded, "I have heard much of the Lady of Light; it will be my honor to meet her."

"You seem apprehensive." Haldir said, studying her with a smile.

Liafael smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I am a Ranger, Haldir. I may have some distant connection to the kings of old but I have never been more than a vagrant. What about me could possibly interest an elven queen whose wisdom and beauty far exceeds that of any of my sires?" She shook her head and studied her hands in her lap. "I know my place, my friend."

Haldir frowned slightly; Liafael was young, even by the count of her people, but there were times when her words held more weight than her years could have afforded them. "You are not without merit, Liafael." Haldir said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Liafael smiled nervously at Haldir, his words comforting her but not completely relieving the nerves that fluttered in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Haldir and Liafael walked in comfortable silence through the forest, they had left Haldir's brothers on the other side of the Celebrant close to noon and Liafael was sad to see them go. She had grown fond of Orophin and Rumil and as she watched them disappear into the trees, she had a sudden, terrible feeling that she would not see them again. She chased away her fears and, as she had so often since entering the Golden Wood, focused on the beauty of the trees around her. She was determined to commit as much of this place to memory, for while she would like nothing more than to stay here forever, she knew her duty would soon carry her far beyond the borders of this blessed realm. "<p>

You are very quiet today, Liafael." Haldir said, smiling at the young girl.

She shrugged, looking up into the leaves. "My mind is restless; I am healed, Haldir. I must be leaving soon, I have tarried too long here and I fear what harm my delay might cause."

Haldir's smile widened, he was deeply impressed by Liafael's dedication to her people. "It may be that the Lady Galadriel has some tidings that will comfort your fears."

"I hope you are right, my friend."

* * *

><p>Liafael stood nervously next to Haldir as they waited to be presented to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Liafael's mind raced, imagining all manner of the unfortunate and embarrassing things she could do. After what seemed like hours an elf appeared before them, her hair was black and fell straight down her back to her waist. There was a serene look on her fair face as she studied them.<p>

"Elarineth." Haldir greeted her with a small bow.

"Im gelir ceni ad lin, Haldir." _I am happy to see you again, Haldir._ She said, inclining her head toward him. Her voice was soft and soothing and Liafael felt her anxieties melting away. Elarineth turned her pale blue eyes to Liafael and smiled slightly. "Mae govannen, Liafael in Dunedain."_ Well met, Liafael of the Dunedain_.

Liafael bowed her head, surprised to find her voice stopped in her throat.

"My Lady is within." Elarineth continued, motioning for Liafael to follow her. "Haldir, my Lord wishes to speak with you. He is waiting in his library."

Haldir nodded and smiled encouragingly at Liafael. "I will see you again soon," he said before turning and hurrying away.

"Come." Elarineth said, her calm voice and gentle motions chasing away any fears Liafael had as the two entered the room of the Lady of the Golden Wood.

When asked, years later, about the first time she met Galadriel, Liafael was never able to properly put into words the majesty and beauty of the Lady of Light. Liafael had never before seen one who had lived in Valinor and the light of the trees that was mirrored in Galadriel's face and hair seemed too intense to look at, but she couldn't bear the thought of looking away. That first meeting they spoke long, of what, exactly, Liafael couldn't say but it seemed to her she left the chamber of the Lady with more wisdom than a child such as she had any business having. They met often in the next few weeks, ever would Galadriel speak kindly to Liafael and ever did the young Dunedan listen to the wisdom of the Lady of the Golden Wood. And Liafael was pacified, all thought of her errand flying from her mind. When she wasn't with Galadriel, she would often walk with Elarineth, aiding the handmaiden of Galadriel in her tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I like Liafael, but I seem to have the hardest time updating her story! Oh well, at least I updated today... A big thanks to my readers, as always. I've been v. impressed by the number of readers and the reviews I've gotten. Keep it up and I'll be more inclined to update!_

_And, if anyone's interested, Elarineth and Dyantha both have stories of their own which I will try to post at some point._

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

_"Liafael! Stable your poor horse and get over here!" Dyantha called from the shade of a beech tree as Liafael rode through the broken archway leading into Esteldin._  
><em>Liafael waved to her cousin and hurried to do as she was asked. <em>

_"What is it, Dyantha?" Liafael asked as she sat next to her cousin on the grass._

_"Nothing really, I just wanted to get you off that horse. If you keep riding for all hours of the day you'll become bow-legged." Dyantha teased._

_"I will not!" Liafael countered. "Will I?"_

_ Dyantha laughed. "Don't worry about that now, Liafael, your father is meeting with Halbarad."_

_ Liafael's eyes widened and she grinned with excitement. "Halbarad has returned? He has been so long in the Wilds, what brought him back?"_

_ Dyantha shrugged. "I have no idea, though I suspect it has something to do with the Shire."_

_"The Shire? Is that where he's been?"_

_"Yes, we have doubled our watch there in the past few years; I will be leaving shortly myself to take up the watch."_

_"Can I go with you?" Liafael asked eagerly. "Father said he would let you take me on your next trip."_

_"Perhaps, we ll see what Halbarad has to say about the conditions there. I would hate for your first adventure outside of our home to be a dangerous one." Dyantha teased._

_"With you I would surely be safe, dear cousin." Liafael said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. _

_Dyantha laughed and was about to respond when Halbarad and Thurinon walked into view. Dyantha and Liafael rose and Liafael ran to greet her father, a wide smile on her face._  
><em>"Father! Dyantha said she intends to take her watch in the Shire soon, may I go with her?"<em>

_ Thurinon and Halbarad laughed as Dyantha shook her head with a smile._

_"You are right, Thurinon, she is eager." Halbarad said. "It is good to see you again, Liafael."_

_"And you Halbarad, I am glad you've returned safely from the Wilds." Liafael said, blushing as she realized her rudeness before returning her attention to her father. "Please, father, you said I could go with her next time."_

_"Yes I did, and it would be convenient for you to be safe with Dyantha while your mother and I traveled south." He mused, a smile on his face as he watched his daughter's predictable reaction._

_"You and mother are traveling south?" Liafael asked, suddenly infinitely more interested in what he'd just said than in going anywhere._

_"Yes, that is where you last saw Aragorn is it not Dyantha?" Thurinon asked his brother's daughter._

_Dyantha nodded. "He was near Gondor, though I do not know how long he intended to be there."_

_"You have heard nothing from your birds?" Halbarad asked._

_"I have not asked." Dyantha responded with a smile. "I can, however, if are searching for him."_

_"Please do." Thurinon said._

_Dyantha nodded and walked away, heading toward one of the ruined towers nearby. _

_"Why are you looking for Aragorn?" Liafael asked, putting a hand on her father's arm to bring his attention back to her. "Can I come with you?"_

_"I thought you wanted to go with Dyantha." Thurinon said with a smile._

_"I do. Perhaps she will wait to leave until we return, or perhaps I can meet her later, but I really want to go south. If Aragorn is near Gondor, maybe you could take me to Minas Tirith? You promised to take me to the white city some day! Why not now? Please father, I really want to go!" _

_Thurinon's smile was full of love as he looked down at his eager young daughter. "Very well, it's all right with me, but ask your mother before you become too excited."_

_ Liafael grinned excitedly and hugged her father quickly before racing off to find her mother._

* * *

><p>Liafael bolted out of sleep with a ragged gasp, her heart aching as tears welling up in her eyes.<p>

"Liafael?" Elarineth asked, concern and surprise in her voice as she studied the young ranger.

"What?" Liafael looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. Elarineth was sitting nearby, weaving one of the cloaks worn by the Galadhrim and Liafael vaguely remembered speaking with her and watching her work before she'd fallen asleep.

"What troubles you?" Elarineth asked, coming to sit next to Liafael on the couch she had been sleeping on.

"A dream." Liafael hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it. "I cannot stay here any longer, Elarineth. I must find Aragorn; I have delayed for too long." Liafael stood, and would have left the room if Elarineth hadn t stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Liafael, please, calm yourself." Elarineth's soothing voice once again had the desired effect on Liafael and the young Dunedan took a shaky breath. "You are not being held prisoner here, my friend. If you wish to leave, you need only ask. Come, I will take you to Galadriel and we will make plans for your departure."

Liafael smiled and laughed shakily. "I'm sorry, Elarineth, I-" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I am grateful for all that you have done for me, I truly am." Elarineth smiled gently and took Liafael's hand, leading her out of the room and toward Galadriel's private library.

"Thank you, My Lady, for aiding Liafael." A familiar voice spoke from within Galadriel s library. "And for giving her parents an honorable burial, I am in your debt."

"Dyantha?" Liafael's eyes widened as she and Elarineth entered Galadriel's library to see her cousin standing next to Galadriel.

Dyantha smiled warmly at Liafael, only the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. "I am so glad you're safe," she said, embracing her cousin tightly. "When the birds told me what happened to your parents, I feared the worst."

"My Lady, our young guest is becoming restless, she is eager to continue her journey." Elarineth said with a knowing smile that made Liafael suspect that Elarineth had known of Dyantha's arrival.

Galadriel's smile was no less knowing than Elarineth's as she nodded. "Dyantha and I were just discussing that."

"We will leave at first light, Liafael."

"I'm sorry, Dyantha, I know I shouldn't have waited so long."

"On the contrary, had you left before I reached here, you would have gone south to no avail. Aragorn has moved north, I last had word of him near Carrock."

"Why has he gone north?"

"He probably already knows the tidings we bring, but we will go to him none the less."

Liafael nodded, comforted by Dyantha s words but unable to shake the feeling of guilt she felt as she realized how long she had tarried under the leaves of Lothlorien.

_~~*~~ Argh, it was very difficult for me to figure out a good way to get Liafael out of Lorien... why would you ever leave once you got there? Anyway, this is where we reach one of my largest grey-areas as far as planning in this story so please be patient with me as I work to update. Also, any suggestions would be welcome. ~~*~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just a quick warning... this is a bit of a filler chapter designed to give you an idea of who Dyantha is. She has her own story but I'm not anywhere near ready to upload it so I thought I'd give you this instead. And the warning: this is a bit of an angsty chapter so if that's not your cup of tea, I won't be insulted it you skim or skip._

_Grazie mille to all my readers and reviewers! I love hearing from you! _

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Oh, and some of the location info was taken from Lord of the Rings Online... just FYI.  
><em>

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Dyantha and Liafael left Lothlorien and headed north; following the path that Dyantha's birds set them on. They traveled in silence most of the day, with Liafael ignoring the concerned looks Dyantha shot at her from time to time.  
>Liafael smiled as she fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, it was a simple thing, made of leather with a silver medallion with a tree engraved in it. "Is it usual for the Galadhrim to give gifts to visitors?" She asked Dyantha.<p>

Dyantha smiled and shook her head. "No, you impressed Haldir with your courage, my dear."

"What courage?" Liafael asked, sounding more than a little disgusted with herself. "I left my parents to die, Dyantha. I ran."

"But you survived." Dyantha stopped walking and turned to Liafael. "It often takes more courage to live than to stand and die with those you love."

Liafael felt tears itching at the corners of her eyes and she brushed them away angrily. "I do not feel brave. I feel frightened. I never understood what danger was, not truly. Now that I do, I am almost paralyzed by fear and when that passes, all I feel is anguish and guilt."

Dyantha pulled Liafael into a hug, holding her tightly and Liafael felt her tears beginning to flow. "Knowledge is a terrible thing, Liafael. We did all we could to shelter you, perhaps we did too well."

"Is this what you face every day?" Liafael asked, looking at Dyantha with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"This is what it is to be one of the Dunedain. We face horrors to protect people who will never know our names and we lose those we love far too frequently." Dyantha gently wiped the tears from Liafael s face. "We are the descendants of Numenor and this is our charge."

Liafael sighed shakily and stepped away from Dyantha. "I am not sure that I can do this, Dyantha."

Dyantha nodded with a sad smile on her face. "You do not have to, Liafael. Many of our people stay in camps or in Esteldin or in Annuminas. You do not have to go in to danger."

"Is that why you came back?" Liafael asked. "Is that why you stayed in Esteldin so long?"

Dyantha's sad smile held a touch of love as she answered. "No, I returned to Esteldin because of you. Your parents cared for me after my parents died and when I heard your mother was pregnant I returned to help care for you."

"Mother told me you had a family once." Liafael knew she was pressing her limits, she didn't know why she was antagonizing Dyantha, she certainly didn't want to hurt her but she couldn't stop herself.

"I did." Dyantha's response was curt but not angry.

"How do you go on?"

"A wizard helped me." Dyantha began walking again, effectively ending Liafael's line of questioning.

* * *

><p>Liafael followed her in silence and the two walked for hours. They made camp next to Anduin as the sun set and Liafael finally broke the silence. "Dyantha, I am sorry, I-"<p>

Dyantha shook her head. "No, I should be the one apologizing." She sighed and looked up to watch the first stars light the sky. "The death of my husband and son has always been a subject I will not discuss, but that is cruel to you now." She turned her grey eyes to Liafael and the sadness there was staggering. "You are in pain, Liafael, and I do not know how to comfort you because there is no comfort to be had. My heart still aches for them and it always will. It was years before I was able to wake up and not hate that I was alive but I was determined to go on and you must have that same determination. Our people cannot fail, we must endure. Do you understand that, Liafael?"

Liafael nodded, the power in Dyantha's voice rendering her, momentarily, speechless. The two sat quietly again, Dyantha once more looking at the stars. "I do not know if I can endure, Dyantha, but I will try." Liafael said finally. "Will you help me?"

Dyantha smiled a sad, gentle smile and nodded. "Any way that I can."

* * *

><p>Dyantha taught Liafael as they traveled beside the river. What plants were edible or helpful, what plants were poisonous; what animals were friends of the Dunedain and what animals were foes. Dyantha was held in high esteem by her people for her knowledge of animal lore and her abilities to heal, what knowledge she could, she gave to Liafael as they traveled.<p>

The met Aragorn outside the ruins of Framsburg at midday. "Im gelir ceni ad lin, Estel." _I am happy to see you again, Estel._ Dyantha greeted him as they met inside a crumbling building.

"Dyantha?" Aragorn's surprise was evident. "What are you doing here? And who is with you?"

"Thurinon's daughter." Dyantha responded.

"Liafael? Last I saw you, I could barely see your head over the grass."

"Then perhaps you should return home more." Liafael responded, not bothering to keep a snarky half-smile off her face.

"She may be Thurinon's daughter but she has your sharp tongue, Dyantha." Aragorn responded with a small chuckle. "Why are you two here?"

"Trouble is brewing in the Shire and Mithrandir is searching for you." Dyantha handed Aragorn a message, similar to the one Liafael's father had carried.

Aragorn read the letter quickly, his handsome features drawn in tension. "This is ill news; we must return with all haste."

_~~*~~ Yeah... like I said, rather angsty but how would you feel if you'd just lost your parents? Anyway, don't forget to review! And, I will try to update more but my current schedule is a bit hectic so please bear with me. ~~*~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I don't know what it is about Liafael but I never seem to want to write her chapters... Oh well, here's chapter six, sorry it took me so long to update her story, hopefully it won't be so long next time. Anyway, thanks so much to my readers and reviewers! Reviews make me happy, so you should all review more! Oh, and in this more than other stories, I'm using some Lord of the Rings Online info... I don't think it comes up too much in this chapter but just an FYI. :)_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Dyantha, Aragorn and Liafael moved quickly across obscure passes in the Misty Mountains that Liafael knew couldn't be on any map. Dyantha and Aragron travelled in a comfortable silence that annoyed Liafael; she and Dyantha had spoken often when they were searching for Aragorn and the sudden change unsettled her, gave her too much time to think. When they did speak, it was early in the morning, before they began their travels, or late in the night when Liafael was too tired to stay awake for more than a few minutes after they had decided the order of the watch. Liafael would often find herself woken by Dyantha at dawn, the watch she should have taken long past.

"Sleep is a shadow of the Gift of Men." Dyantha would say, when Liafael would ask why she wasn't woken for her watch. "I often find solace from grief in dreamless slumber."

One morning, when they had entered lands that Liafael was more familiar with, she had woken to hear Aragorn and Dyantha speaking softly of their course.

"I think it would be best to stop in Esteldin." Aragorn said, his voice almost a whisper. "Liafael can remain there and recover from her grief."

"Liafael recovered as much as she could in Lothlorien." Dyantha responded; neither had noticed Liafael waking. "To leave her in Esteldin would be unkind."

"To throw her into danger before she is ready would be worse."

"She is ready, Estel. She is skilled and learns quickly. If what Mithrandir fears comes to pass, she could help us."

Aragron frowned slightly, studying Dyantha with a critical eye. "You have always taken an interest in Liafael, even coming out of you self-imposed exile to help raise her. What are planning for this child?"

Dyantha smiled and bowed her head, embarrassed. "You know me well, cousin. I fear for Liafael, my heart tells me that she will be forced into the tale of this Age, whether she is prepared or not. I have not been able to save others I love." Dyantha paused for a moment, looking at Liafael who was feigning sleep. "I would like to save her."

Aragorn nodded, a sad glint in his eyes as he looked at Dyantha. "Your time with Radagast has given you more foresight than is natural among our kind, Dyantha. In this, I will defer to your judgment."

"In only this, Estel?" Dyantha asked teasingly before moving to wake Liafael.

* * *

><p>Liafael was thankful for the silence of her companions as she thought about the conversation she wasn't meant to hear. She wanted desperately to ask Dyantha more about what she'd said but she wasn't willing to let Dyantha or Aragron know that she'd been eavesdropping.<p>

"You seem unsettled today, Liafael." Dyantha commented a few hours past midday.

"Do I?" Liafael asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "I suppose I simply miss my horse. I've done a terrible amount of walking recently."

Dyantha laughed and even Aragron chuckled, a sound Liafael was not used to hearing. "We are nearing Esteldin; perhaps we should ride to meet Mithrandir." Aragorn suggested.

"Am I to go with you?" Liafael asked, before hearing their whispered conversation, Liafael had assumed that they would try to leave her in Esteldin.

"If you wish," Dyantha responded. "I did promise to take you with me on my next visit to the Shire."

"Good, I look forward to seeing the land our people have protected for so long."

* * *

><p>After a brief rest in Esteldin the trio moved on, riding as Aragorn suggested. Liafael was overjoyed to have her horse again and would often ride ahead of Dyantha and Aragorn, scouting the path and returning to them with some reluctance. Her horse was as restless as she, having spent the majority of the time she was away in the stables of Esteldin. Liafael would have liked nothing more than to race the wind, to feel the freedom and exhilaration that only riding brought her.<p>

It was nearing sunset and Liafael was, once again, far ahead of Dyantha and Aragorn. She had a vague idea of where they were going and as long as the road remained straight, she had no fear of getting lost. She looked back and smiled when there was no sign of Dyantha and Aragorn behind her; they were likely closer than she imagined, but a small hill had obscured her view of the road behind her. The two had been more talkative since they took to the road; free of the wilderness they seemed more relaxed. At first, Liafael had been happy to ride next to them and listen to their stories but she soon became bored. More often than not, their conversation would turn toward the present and all that needed to be done. Liafael had always known the plight of her people, it had been explained to her many times; the tales and songs she heard at the fireside made it seem a noble and glorious cause. But listening to Dyantha and Aragorn speak and plan had soon become discouraging and tedious.

Liafael slowed her horse, debating whether or not to go back when a small group of bandits appeared out of a copse of trees near the road side. They were large men, well-armed and wearing a motley combination of armors that gave Liafael the sinking suspicion that they had taken them from their victims. They quickly blocked the road and leered at Liafael, their weapons ready. The largest of the men with the best looking armor stepped forward, the look in his eyes sending a shiver through Liafael as her horse moved restlessly. The four other men watched him closely, looking to him for their next move.

"Stand aside." Liafael said, pleased to find her voice steady and as commanding as she could make it.

The men laughed and the leader stepped closer, he was a few feet from the horses head and Liafael's hand inched toward the long knife at her hip.

"If you seek easy prey, you will be disappointed." Fear and adrenaline were making Liafael bold as she stared down the bandit.

More laughter and the leader ripped the reins from Liafael's grasp. The horse reared in surprise and Liafael fell from the saddle to the hard ground. She gasped and stumbled to her feet, her long knife in her hand in a flash.

"What are you planning to do with that little toy, girl?" The leader asked, his voice hoarse and cruel.

"Be gone or I will show you." Liafael resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder, now would be a wonderful time for Dyantha and Aragron to come riding over the hill and spot her predicament. One of the smaller men took the reins from the leader as the others circled around Liafael. "I will not warn you again." Her voice sounding less sure than before as she tried to keep all of them in her vision.

A wiry man to her left stepped forward and she moved quickly, grabbing a small knife from her belt and throwing it before he could take another step. It landed solidly in his chest and he went down with a strangled gasp. His fellows bellowed in rage and rushed toward her at once, their blades glinting in the failing light.

_~~*~~ So, I wrote a longer chapter than normal, to apologize for the delay... but then I left you with a cliff-hanger. :D You mad? Anyway, one more week of class then I'll be updating a lot, I promise. Stick with me 'till then... you know you want to ;) ~~*~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Told you I'd be updating more often! Class is officially over, I just have to make a few changes to my stories and turn in a portfolio by next Thursday. That shouldn't take up too much of my time so look for more updates in the future, on this story and on the others! Thank you very much to my reviewers, specifically Waxing Slain! If you're looking for another lovely Dunedain story, do check out her "Daughter of the Dunedain"; especially if you're a Boromir fan! _

_Oh, and we may be earning our Teen rating today with the first paragraph, there's a bit of violence so you've been warned. I don't think it's all that bad but I've been told (by my pansy sister) that I have a steel stomach where gore is concerned :D  
><em>

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael felt adrenaline shooting through her veins as the men rushed toward her. She ducked under the first sword that reached her and grabbed a knife from her boot. She threw it as she spun past the second sword and it landed in the neck of one of the bandits. She slashed with her knife at the man with a long scar across his forehead. He blocked her blade and Liafael felt her arm quiver as the blades met with a metallic ring. She stumbled back and barely managed to dodge the blow from the band's leader behind her. She held her knife defensively before her as she backed cautiously away from the two remaining bandits, still trying to keep her eye on the one holding her squirming horse's reins. The leader rushed toward Liafael and she took a gamble and stepped forward so his swing went wide. She took advantage of his surprise and buried her knife in his stomach, turning it and ripping a jagged wound. He fell with a gurgle and Liafael spun and threw another knife from her belt. She turned to the man holding her horse as her knife landed in the fourth bandit's head.

"Release the horse and you may leave with your life." She said, pointing her bloody blade at him.

The man nodded, dropped the reins like they'd burned him and scrambled off the road, running toward the trees. Liafael was tempted to hit him in the back with one of her knives. She shook her head and pulled her throwing knives from the dead, cleaning them and putting them back in their proper places.

"You were very helpful, Glaurchen." She muttered to her horse, shooting him a dirty look as he nibbled at the grass at the side of the road.

The horse made no sign that he'd heard her, save a small twitch of his ears and Liafael sighed. She walked a short distance down the road, trying to get away from the smell of death. A wicked smile spread across her face as she contemplated taking Glaurchen and riding on, leaving the four corpses for Dyantha and Aragorn to puzzle over. She laughed softly, a nervous giggle that betrayed how shaken she was by the encounter. She looked up at the sound of hooves and saw Dyantha and Aragorn appear over the crest of the hill.

"Liafael, are you all right? What happened here?" The look of fear and concern on Dyantha's face made Liafael glad she hadn't acted on her whim to ride ahead.

"I am unharmed." Liafael assured her, spreading her arms open as if to prove it. "They were bandits, five of them." She looked back at the corpses and a slight feeling of nausea rolled over her; she looked back to Dyantha, hoping her face wasn't pale. "I warned them but they would not retreat."

Dyantha nodded and dismounted, putting a hand on Liafael's cheek. "Are you sure you are all right?" She asked softly.

"You said there were five, where is the fifth?" Aragorn asked. While Dyantha and Liafael had been talking he had gone among the bodies, studying them.

"I killed his fellows then gave him the option to flee. He went into the trees." Liafael said, nodding in the direction he'd taken.

"That was well done, Liafael." Dyantha said with pride in her voice.

"Perhaps," Aragorn said, frowning as he crouched beside the leader's corpse. "This one bears an odd token; I do not think he was merely one of the many desperate men that have taken to robbing travelers."

"What do you mean?" Dyantha asked, moving past Liafael to examine the cloth in Aragorn's hand. "A white hand, have you seen this before?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, this is strange to me."

Liafael mounted her horse and rode swiftly toward the trees.

"Liafael, what are you doing?" Dyantha called after her.

"Finding some answers," she called over her shoulder.

She rode swiftly and found the bandit's tracks easily, his clumsy running left leaf and soil trampled after him. She rode through the trees, guiding her horse skillfully and catching up to the bandit quickly. She found him gasping for breath behind a tree, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"I-I thought you weren't going to kill me." He stuttered as Liafael stopped her horse in front of him, blocking his escape.

"I have no intention of killing you." Liafael said, trying to be reassuring despite her hand on the hilt of her knife. The man was more of a boy, barely out of childhood and Liafael felt a sudden surge of guilt as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Come with me, my kinsman has questions for you; answer truthfully and you will not be harmed."

The young man nodded and Liafael dismounted. She motioned for him to walk in front of her back toward the road.

Dyantha frowned at Liafael as she and the bandit reappeared. "That was unwise, what if he had fellows hiding in the woods?"

Liafael shrugged. "Then I would have screamed and hoped for your assistance, unlike earlier." She said pointedly, her eyes flicking to the four dead men.

"What do you know of this?" Aragorn asked the bandit, cutting off Dyantha's reply.

"Nothing." He responded, looking at the cloth with confusion. "I barely knew these men, I swear! J-just signed up with them."

"Did they ever speak of working for someone?" Dyantha asked gently.

"No. He was in charge," he said, motioning to the leader's body. "Never said anything bout nobody else."

Liafael found herself believing him as his wide eyes darted between the three of them.

"Are there more of you, did you work with any others?" Aragorn asked, his keen grey eyes glinting and promising dire consequences if the bandit lied.

"I don t know, I swear. Only just joined up a few days ago; no one ever talked bout anybody else."

Aragorn nodded turned away from the bandit, still frowning as he studied to cloth.

"Go." Dyantha said. "If you are eager to fight, find a town and join their guard; or find a safer profession all together."

"Begging your pardon, ma'am. But there ain't no safe professions to be had." He responded before scrambling back toward the trees.

Dyantha sighed sadly and shook her head. "Poor fool; I cannot imagine how many others will be driven to dark deeds before this is done."

"Before what is done?" Liafael asked.

"Our task." Dyantha responded with an enigmatic smile.

_~~*~~ There you go, a decent sized chapter and no cliff-hanger... well, not really. :P Kindly remember to review, reviews are like food to writers, very important! ~~*~~_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Look at me, updating like crazy! Big thanks to my readers and reviewers! I think this might be everybody's favorite story... I'm not sure though so there's a poll on my profile page that everyone should take!_

_And I do apologize, once again, for the gore in the previous chapter. There's no gore in this chapter and I promise I'll keep warning you guys. :D_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael resisted the urge to squirm under the Wizard's gaze; Mithrandir, the grey wanderer, was a very intimidating being. His piercing blue eyes glittered with the wisdom of ages and it was all Liafael could do not to look away.

"The sorrows you carry are only a small piece of what will become," he said finally.

"I will keep that in mind." Liafael responded, a defiant feeling welling up within her. "Why did you ask to speak with me, away from Dyantha and Aragorn?"

"I know Dyantha and Aragorn well; I want to know what kind of person you are."

"And were you able to tell from staring at me? Were you able to see into my heart, or read my mind?" Liafael knew it was foolish to antagonize the wizard but she found herself unable to stop. Unlike with the elves of Lothlorien, whose wisdom was gentle and kind, Liafael felt only intimidated by the old man before her. "If not, perhaps you should consider asking."

Mithrandir laughed then, a loud laugh that surprised Liafael. "You are bold, a symptom of youth. Do not take offense, young Ranger; I am not your enemy." He settled back in his chair and took a long draw from his pipe. Dyantha, Aragorn and Liafael had met the wizard in a tavern near the boarders of the Shire and Dyantha and Aragorn were downstairs, or outside; more than happy to leave Liafael with Mithrandir.

Liafael folded her arms and watched the wizard, trying not to look too rebellious. "Is there anything else you wanted of me?" She asked, not interested in watching him blow smoke rings around the room.

"Dyantha told me that she intends to take you with her on her watch."

"Is there a question in there?"

Mithrandir shot her an intense look and Liafael clapped her mouth shut. "Are you ready, Liafael, to take up the mantle of your people?"

"Are you asking if I am prepared to live in the Wilds and strive against the servants of the Enemy; to protect simple people from terrible fates and receive only their mistrust in thanks?" Liafael asked with bitterness in her voice that she didn't expect. "If so, my answer to you is this; I am prepared. I am terrified, but I will not let that stop me from doing what I must; what my people have done for centuries."

Mithrandir nodded slowly, still puffing away on his pipe. "Mind that anger, Liafael. Do not be bitter at your fate or you will become a detriment to your people, instead of an asset."

Liafael bit back her retort and bowed her head. She knew, in her heart, that he was right but she couldn't suppress the dark feelings. "I am told that your order is very wise," she said finally. "And even I can see that you have a great understanding of this world and the people in it. Can you tell me, Mithrandir, if what we fight for will ever come to pass; if our sacrifices will ever be remembered?"

Mithrandir sighed and Liafael was surprised to see a weary sadness in his face. "Your people have always been, and will ever be, remembered by the wise. What will come to pass, even I cannot see. Does that weaken your resolve?"

Liafael shook her head. "No, I have been told that it is only though labor and painful effort, by grim energy and resolute courage, that we move to better things."

"Who told you that?"

Liafael smiled slightly and stood. "My father." She moved toward the door and when the wizard didn t try to stop her, she left.

* * *

><p>Dyantha and Liafael left the next afternoon, heading toward Dyantha's post. The two would spend the next three years wandering the Wilds around the Shire. In that time, Liafael's martial skills increased as she and her cousin battled the growing evil in those lands. She learned much about tracking and hunting; she learned to live off the land and endure hardships that would break lesser people. Her herb lore grew until it matched that of Dyantha and she could, from the same flower, make a remedy to stave off death and a poison to bring it swiftly.<p>

It was a damp spring morning when Aragorn found Dyantha and Liafael at their small campsite beneath a copse of beech trees; two elves traveled with him, they were tall with dark hair and star grey eyes.

"Estel, what are you doing here?" Dyantha asked, hugging him before turning to the two elves. "And with Elladan and Elrohir, this must be very important."

The elves smiled at her and Aragorn chuckled. "I need to speak with you, Dyantha." Aragorn took her arm and led her away from the camp site.

"Lovely to see you, Aragorn!" Liafael called after them. "I am Liafael," she said to the elves. "You must be the Sons of Elrond."

One of them nodded and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Liafael," he said, bowing slightly.

"Do you know what this is about?" She asked, nodding to Dyantha and Aragorn who seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"It is not our place to say," he responded, a small smile on his face.

Liafael sighed and shrugged. "Of course not..."

"Are you being rude to the Sons of Elrond?" Dyantha teased as she and Aragorn returned to the campsite.

"Liafael, there is something I need you to do." Aragorn said, cutting off Liafael reply to Dyantha.

"Oh, hello Aragorn, how are you? I am well, thank you for asking." Liafael said, clearly annoyed by Aragorn's brisk manner.

"Liafael..." The warning in Dyantha's voice didn't go unnoticed and Liafael sighed.

"Very well, pleasantries later, what do you need of me?"

"I need you to go to Rohan." Aragorn said. "I fear that there is darkness at work in the Riddermark and we need eyes there."

"Why would you send me?" Liafael asked, unable to restrain her laughter at his suggestion.

"You are young; it would be very believable that you are a refugee from the North, fleeing an attack. Though these past years have been difficult, they do not weigh as heavily on you as they do on others of our kin." Dyantha said, a sad look in her eyes that told Liafael that Dyantha was against Aragorn's plan. "You do not look threatening and so you may gain their trust easily."

"Is this what we have become, spies in the lands of our allies? What is next, a spy in Gondor? In Minas Tirith itself?" Liafael asked, shaking her head in exasperation.

Dyantha and Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and Liafael arched an eyebrow at them. "We have a spy in Gondor?"

"Aelswyth, daughter or Aeldir, is in Minas Tirith." Dyantha said softly.

"This is a proud day for the Dunedain." Liafael said before sighing. V"ery well, Aragorn, I will do as you ask. What am I looking for, and what cover am I to use?"

"We can discuss that later, we travel to Rivendell first and then you will go on to Rohan." Aragorn said.

Liafael nodded and began gathering her few possessions.

"Be careful, Liafael." Dyantha said, stopping her cousin from packing and hugging her tightly. "Remember what I have taught you."

Liafael nodded and smiled bracingly at Dyantha. "Do not worry; I will probably be safer in Rohan than you will be here. Thank you, for everything, my cousin. I look forward to seeing you again."

_~~*~~ What is this you speak of Naurwe? A spy in Minas Tirith? Is this your newest character in the Women of Middle Earth series? Of course not, silly reader! Aelswyth is the awesome protagonist of Waxing Slain's "Daughter of the Dunedain"! Anyone who is enjoy the Women of Middle Earth series should definitely check out Waxing Slain's story! It is awesome. Oh, and don't forget to review her story and mine! :D ~~*~~_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: More Liafael! Yay! A super big thanks to my readers and reviewers! And an epically big thanks to Waxing Slain for all of her reviews and her shout outs! You must check out her story: Daughter of the Dunedain! It's wonderful and you will enjoy it immensely. _

_Quick question, does anyone know how to make special characters in the doc manager? There are some letters with accents over them in elvish and I'd love to actually include them... sigh_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael dismounted and led her horse closer to the woods, Glaurchen was getting older and Liafael had been concerned about taking him on this journey but Aragorn had been right; an old horse would be more believable for her cover. She had traveled with Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond to Rivendell before turning south; she was expected to travel to the Gap of Rohan and find a village near Edoras to settle in. There she would watch, gathering what information she could about the state of the Riddermark. As she was moving south, through Hollin, called Eregion by the elves, she found the small pass through the mountains that she had used with her parents almost four years previous. The pass was narrow and she had expected it to still be filled with the snows of winter but it was clear, and though she had to lead Glaurchen on foot through much of the rough corridor, she was happy she'd taken it when she reached the end and the woods of Lothlorien were in view.

The forest was magnificent in the afternoon light, golden leaves carpeted the floor and the golden blossoms in the trees were just beginning to bloom. The sweet scent of spring filled that air as Liafael led her horse deeper into the wood.

"It is odd, Glaurchen," she said, patting the horse's nose. "The mix of memories I have of this place." She inhaled deeply, letting a feeling of peace wash over her. They came to a bubbling stream and Liafael stopped, looking around at the trees and singing softly to herself. "An Elven-maid there was of old,  
>A shining star by day.<br>Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
>Her shoes of silver-grey.<br>A star was bound upon her brows,  
>A light was on her hair<br>As sun upon the golden boughs  
>In Lorien the fair." Her voice faltered when a figure appeared out of the trees across the river; the sunlight glinted off his golden hair and he smiled and raised a hand in greeting.<p>

"Mae g'ovannen, Rumil!" _Well met, Rumil!_ Liafael called over the stream.

"Gwannas lu and, Liafael." _It has been too long, Liafael._ Rumil said, beckoning for Liafael to join him. "Man cerig hi?" _What are you doing here?_

"I am on my way to Rohan." Liafael answered as they moved through the trees. "Are your brothers here?"

Rumil nodded. "Yes, Haldir and Orophin will be happy to see you; as am I."

As they walked through the trees, Liafael felt the cares of the last three years melting away; by the time they reached the large mallorn that held the flet the three brothers were using, Liafael felt better than she had in months.

* * *

><p>Liafael stayed with the marchwardens for some time, tarrying beneath the mellyrn until the spring lengthened and the days became warmer. She would often go through the forest with the brothers, enjoying their fair company and soft speech; the longer she stayed, the worse the prospect of Rohan seemed to her.<p>

"You are avoiding your task." Haldir said one evening as he and Liafael returned through the trees, the small smile on his face lessening the blow of his accusation.

"Is it that obvious?" Liafael asked with an embarrassed smile; the knowing look on his face made Liafael laugh softly. "Yes, I suppose it must be. I do not like it, Haldir," she said with a frown. "The idea of being a spy in Rohan, it does not sit well with me."

"I do not think it is spying, Thelig." _Little sister_. Haldir said with a laugh." You are not delivering any information to Rohan's enemies, you are watching for signs; that is all. There is nothing subversive about that."

"Then why does it feel this wrong?" Liafael asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"You have a good heart, Thelig; trust it as you do your duty."

Liafael smiled up at Haldir with an arched eyebrow. "Is this your way of telling me to leave?" Liafael joked.

Haldir laughed and shook his head. "Not at all, I would gladly have your company for as long as you wish to stay, but I would not have you hide here."

"You know, elves and wizards have a very annoying trait in common." Liafael murmured.

"And what is that?" Haldir asked with another laugh.

"You always seem to be right."

Haldir smiled fondly at Liafael and put a hand on her shoulder. "Galo Anor erin rad gin." _May the Sun shine upon your path._

* * *

><p>Liafael looked out over the plains; there was a settlement nearby, just on the edge of small wood and a day's ride from Edoras. "This seems as good a place as any," she said to Glaurchen, patting his neck. She took a small pouch from a hidden pocket in the saddle and fished out a dried blossom. "This has to be one of the most foolish plans I have ever thought of." She looked down at the simple blue dress she wore, hating her lack of weaponry. Liafael sighed and popped the flower in her mouth, ignoring the bitter taste and swallowing it quickly. The afternoon sun suddenly seemed warmer as Liafael urged Glaurchen forward at a leisurely pace; she felt her head starting to spin and her stomach rolled. The village came closer as Liafael's vision blackened. "Do try not to step on me." She whispered before she fell from the saddle, barely registering the wind being knocked from her lungs before darkness overtook her.<p>

She wasn't sure if it was the splitting pain in her head or the soft voices that woke her, but Liafael had to resist the urge to curl into a ball and cry until the pain stopped. She forced herself to remain calm as she struggled to remember where she was, and how she ended up in a soft bed.

"...when she wakes, make sure you discover her purpose here." A deep voice was speaking, he sounded old, to Liafael, and stern.

"I will do as I see fit, Beoferth; who knows what hardships this poor child has endured? I will not have you badgering her before she is well. Now leave me in peace." The responding voice was that of an old woman and Liafael had to resist the urge to smile as she heard the shuffling sound of the old woman shooing the man out of the room. "Now that he's gone, you can stop pretending to sleep, young lady."

Liafael opened her eyes and found herself in a small room with wooden ceilings and a large window, left open to let in the cool evening breeze. Liafael began to sit up when the pain in her head worsened and she groaned.

"Try not to move, you've been terribly ill." The old woman said, sitting at a sturdy wooden chair next to the bed. "Must be sun sickness, I've seen it before, people working too long and too hard in the summer sun."

"What happened?" Liafael asked, surprised to find her voice hoarse.

"My son was in the forest, gathering herbs for me, he saw you fall from your horse and brought you here." The old woman poured Liafael a cup of water and helped her take a drink.

"Thank you." Liafael said and tried to sit up again, this time succeeding. She leaned against the headboard and smiled weakly at the old woman. "Is my horse all right?"

"Yes, of course, you're in Rohan dear, we know how to treat horses." The old woman said with a gentle laugh that crinkled her face." Now, tell me your name, young lady."

"I am called Amdis." Liafael said, pleased with herself when the name sounded natural; she had decided, long before leaving Rivendell that if she had to spy, she wouldn't tarnish the name her parents gave her.

"Amdis..." The old woman said her name slowly, as if tasting it. "That is an odd name, where are you from?"

"The north." Liafael responded. "I lived in a small village with my family; last year there was an attack, evil creatures came upon our village in the night and my family was killed." Liafael bowed her head, her story was fake, but the loss of her parents added a hint of true sorrow to her tale. "My father often spoke of the great cities of Men to the south, I had hoped I might find safety there and so I left my home..."

The old woman patted Liafael's hand and smiled gently at her. "There, there," she comforted. "You're safe now, you can stay here as long as you like."

_~~*~~ AN: Sneaky little Liafael... I mean, sneaky little Amdis :P Anyway, remember to **review** and check out Waxing Slain's story! ~~*~~_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Well, sorry for how long it took to update, my sister is visiting and we're currently house/pet sitting one of my friend's houses. (Well, I'm house sitting, she's really just tagging along :P Not that I'm not happy to have her here, three giant dogs might be too much for me to handle on my own.) So, here's a bit of a filler (sort of like the last one) but I wasn't sure where I was going to go and I wanted to update for my beloved readers and reviewers! :D Anyway, enjoy, review and take a look at Waxing Slain's Daughter of the Dunedain (especially if you like Rohan since we're both there right now :P)_

**_Remember: There is a poll on my profile page that all my readers should take. It concerns which stories I will try update the __most__ :) (Right now, The Archer is winning!)_**

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael watched the sun rise from the lone window of her new home, a second story room at the village's only tavern; she had been in the small village for a few months, each day resisting the urge to take Glaurchen and return to the North, or to Lorien. She had taken a job at the tavern, serving the regulars and the few travelers. There was little to do after nightfall and many of the villagers wandered into the tavern at some point in the week, more interested in company and song than the swill they called ale.

As Aragorn and Dyantha predicted, she was quickly accepted by the majority of the villagers; thanks, in no small part, to the old woman, Iarthal. She was the oldest person in the village and had helped deliver most of the last two generations. Her grandson, Cenric, owned the tavern that had once belonged to his father and it was at Iarthal's insistence that he had given Liafael a job and a place to stay. Iarthal was a wise old woman with a kind face and bright blue eyes that glittered with intelligence, her grandson had the same sparkling blue eyes.

Liafael sighed; with her chin resting in her hand and her elbow on the windowsill, she was the picture of boredom. After years in the Wilds, Liafael was having more trouble adjusting to the peaceful village life than she was willing to admit. She missed traveling with Dyantha and killing evil things. Her hands ached to be wrapped around her knives, her arms missed the feel of pulling back a bowstring and her legs were restless, begging to walk, to run.

"Amdis!" Cenric's voice carried up the stairs and under the sturdy wooden door of Liafael's room.

A sound of exasperation escaped her lips as she opened her door and walked down the hall. "Do you need something?" She asked at the head of the stairs.

"My grandmother wants to see you." He responded, carrying a crate of vegetables past the stairs.

Liafael nodded and returned to her room to pull on a pair of soft boots, she hid one of her knives inside before hurrying down the stairs to find Iarthal waiting at a sturdy table. There was a young man sitting across from her with messy brown hair and a clean-shaven face, something that Liafael wasn't used to seeing in Rohan.

Cenric set his crate on the bar and motioned to Liafael. "Here is my grandmother's newest pet." He said with a long-suffering smile.

Liafael glared at Cenric, the man had been testing her pride and patience for weeks. "Jealous?" She asked before turning to the sitting man and inclining her head. "I am called Amdis."

"That is an odd name," he said with a lopsided smile. "I am Beodryt, son of Beoferth."

"Ah, yes." Liafael forced herself to smile. Beoferth was the leader of the village and he was still suspicious of her and her intentions. "It is a pleasure to meet you, how goes things in Edoras?" Beodryt was a cook in the King's Halls and Liafael had been anxious to meet him.

"Well, at least, as far as a cook can see," he said with a laugh and a wink.

"Perhaps it is best that you pay attention to your work, young man." Iarthal patted Beodryt's hand fondly. "Come, Amdis, I need your help gathering herbs."

Iarthal stood and took Liafael's arm, leading her away from the two young men. They left the tavern and entered the hot summer son, walking slowly through the dusty streets. "Oh that Beodryt...' Iarthal said with a sigh. "He is a good boy but he always seems to get himself into trouble, always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." She leaned heavily on Liafael's arm. "He and Cenric have been friends since childhood, I must say, I am grateful that Cenric found himself something respectable and safe do to. I was so concerned that he and Beodryt would run off and join the King's army, just like my foolish son."

"When did he die?" Liafael asked, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Many years ago." Iarthal smiled kindly at Liafael and squeezed her arm. "It is an old wound but, well, they never seem to heal completely."

Liafael frowned and watched the trees come closer. "I know," she said softly.

"Yes, I know you do, my dear."

The two headed into the forest; a small, pale pink flower grew at the base of the large trees that Iarthal, a skilled herbalist, used in the tinctures she made for the pregnant woman in and around the village. Unfortunately, the flowers lost their virtue quickly and Iarthal had to gather them frequently.

"What is Edoras like?" Liafael asked as they searched the forest floor for the blossoms.

"Oh, it is a lovely place." Iarthal said with a happy sigh. "The Golden Hall of Meduseld is truly a sight to behold."

"Do you know the king?"

"Theoden is a fine man and a great lord, I have met him a few times and he has always shown me great respect." Iarthal smiled at Liafael. "Perhaps I will send you to Edoras soon. Beodryt returned home to ask me to prepare a mixture for his wife; she is heavy with child and must calm her nerves."

"I would love to go, but will Beodryt not return with your mixture?"

Iarthal laughed. "Oh no, he must return to Edoras tonight, our dear Prince Theodred reaches his thirty first year tomorrow and Beodryt must be there to help prepare the feast."

"In that case, I would be happy to travel to Edoras for you." Liafael said with an agreeable smile.

"And happy to take your horse out again." Iarthal guessed. "He is a magnificent animal, even in his old age he is eager to travel."

"Yes, some time on the road will do us both good. Edoras is a day's ride to the south east?"

Iarthal nodded. "If you ride swiftly and leave at dawn, you can make it to Edoras by sunset."

~~*~~ Well, there you go. I promise I will update again soon, I have a good idea of what I want to happen next, just have to check some facts first... Anyway, remember to review! I think I'll go work on The Archer's next chapter now... ~~*~~


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: So, while procrastinating, I came across this hilarious Mary-sue litmus test and almost died laughing. If you're looking for a silly way to procrastinate here's the link... just kidding, there is no link, the link is a lie! ...I will put it on my profile! _

_I think I had more to say but I've forgotten it so I'll just thank my readers and reviewers, specifically Waxing Slain who has a new story up! "Of the Dunedain: Leola" Very cool so far, takes place in Rohan so get to it all you Eorlingas lovers!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

A week later, Glaurchen and Liafael rode toward Edoras with Iarthal's potion for Beodryt's wife in hand. Liafael was overjoyed to get away from the tavern and onto the open road, while she was slowly growing fonder of the villagers and of Rohan in general, she was happy to be alone for a time. She was weary of pretending to be a simple, helpless woman-child from the North; she would, occasionally, watch the younger men of the village as they rode and practiced with sword and bow and she longed to join them. She missed her kin in Esteldin; she missed their fair speech and proud demeanor and perhaps more than anything, she missed the elves. The beauty and grace of the First Born was ever on Liafael's mind as she went about her daily tasks and at night she would often dream that she was once again under the leaves of Lorien.

She sighed as Glaurchen slowed his pace; the old horse was no longer up for long, fast runs. "Remind me to tell our glorious chieftain exactly what I think of him and his task," she said, patting the horse's neck.

Glaurchen tossed his head and gave a snort that sounded annoyingly like a reprimand.

"Oh I see, you are on his side, are you?" She asked with a laugh. "What a good, loyal horse you are. I suppose it isn't so bad for you here, spending the twilight of your years in the green fields of Rohan."

Glaurchen snorted again and shook some of his mane into his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother to speak with you any more..." Liafael said with a dramatic sigh.

* * *

><p>The walls of Edoras rose before her, glowing in the light of the falling sun. The gate wardens greeted her and allowed her to pass when she told them her errand, never thinking to question the young woman's trustworthy, innocent looking face. The trusting nature of the Eorlingas concerned Liafael; it seemed too easy to slip into their lives and business. Liafael stabled Glaurchen and was led to the kitchens where Beodryt was supervising the preparation of the evening meal.<p>

"Amdis," he called over the din of clanging pots and pans, motioning for her to join him. "You have excellent timing; I could use your help."

"With what?" Liafael asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Too many of our cooks and servants are ill." Beodryt said, upon closer inspection, Liafael thought he looked unwell himself. "Would you be willing to help me serve the King?"

Liafael nodded, ignoring her own weariness from a day of riding. "Of course."

Liafael moved as quietly as she could manage, trying not to draw attention to herself as she waited on the King and the members of his court that were gathered. She was, in general, ignored save for a polite nod from time to time. It wasn't until their meal was almost concluded that a pale, strong hand reached out and grabbed her wrist as she poured a glass of wine.

She looked toward the owner of the hand, trying to suppress the defiant glint in her eye as she studied the sallow skin and lanky, dark hair of the man. "My Lord?"

"I have not seen your face before," he said, his voice soft and full of suspicion as it passed his thin lips.

"I am from a nearby village and a friend to one of your cooks," she said, forcing herself to sound polite and a bit scared.

The man studied her with his pale eyes narrowed and Liafael felt a shudder welling up inside her that she barely managed to suppress. There was a wickedness about him and if he didn't release her wrist soon, she wasn't sure she d be able to restrain herself much longer.

"Grima." The strong, fair voice of the King's son interrupted their staring match as the man, Grima, started and released Liafael's wrist. Liafael backed away from him, having more than a little trouble playing the meek servant. "You speak with a strange voice." Theodred continued after he finished glaring at his father's advisor. "You say you hail from a nearby village?"

"Not originally, my Lord." Liafael said, carefully studying the stone floor. "I came from the North and have been here for less than a year."

"From the North, you say? To look at you, I would have guessed you were from Gondor."

Liafael glanced up, unnerved to see that she had the attention of not just the King's son and his advisor but of half the table. "I have never traveled so far south."

She resisted the urge to sigh in relief when Beodryt called to her from the kitchen and she was able to courtesy and hurry away. She was unconcerned by the villagers of Rohan but she did not trust herself around Rohan's nobility. Sooner or later, her pride or sarcasm would get her into trouble.

"Who is that dark haired man?" She asked when she returned to the kitchen, finally allowing herself to shudder at the memory of his clammy hand on her wrist.

"Grima, he is the King's chief advisor." There was a dark look on Beodryt's face as he spoke. "He is a clever one and speaks with a honeyed tongue."

"But you do not trust him." Liafael said, finishing his thought.

"Not in the least. But I am a simple cook and, as Iarthal likes to remind me, it is none of my business." Beodryt smiled at Liafael and winked before returning to his work.

* * *

><p>Liafael left Edoras the next morning, surprising herself by her eagerness to return to the little village. She had learned precious little in her time in Rohan that would be of interest to Aragorn or Mithrandir but she was beginning to fear that they hadn't been wrong. She would have to watch Edoras more carefully, specifically for news of this Grima. It was not the first time someone had caused her such a feeling of unease, and even though the few others were little more than bandits or cowardly deceivers, she knew the chaos they could cause if unchecked.<p>

_~~*~~ AN: Well, please remember to review and check out the poll on my profile page! Only four of you have voted and, if my stats are anything to go by, there are more of you reading! Or very few of you constantly re-reading in which case, I am flattered but you may need to find a hobby :) ~~*~~_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I can't believe I'm updating this twice in one day! You guys are lucky!  
><em>

_ So, some quick notes... This chapter is in celebration of Waxing Slain's new story: "Of the Dunedain: Leola". Her character Arradon makes a sort-of appearance... he's mentioned at least! So you should definitely check her stories out! _

_Also, those of you playing LotRO may recognize the Ranger Amdir, yes, it is the same Ranger so no spoilers in your reviews!_

_I think that's all I have to say, except for THANKS! to my readers and reviewers... so read on!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Over a year after she arrived in Rohan, Liafael finally felt comfortable among the Rohirrim. She spoke their language with ease and, so long as she concentrated, her accent was no different from those born in the Riddermark. She continued to work at the tavern and live in the small room on the second floor and her friendship with the people of the village deepened. Yet, even as she became more comfortable, she could feel a growing doom that seemed to hover over Rohan and she remained vigilant, listening closely for any news from Edoras and traveling there herself, from time to time.

The sun had set an hour ago and the tavern was busy, as it often was on cool evenings. A merry fire crackled in the hearth and the sounds of laughter, speech and, occasionally, song echoed around the large room. Liafael set a large mug of ale on the table in front of one of the local farmers, smiling at him as she skillfully avoided his pawing hand. She moved with grace between the tables, expertly maneuvering around the boisterous patrons as she felt Cenric's bright blue eyes watching her closely. The door opened, bringing a draft of cold air that sent a shiver down Liafael's spine; a tall man, cloaked in dark green stood in the doorway for a moment before coming inside.

Liafael motioned him to a small table near the bar, the only one not being used. "Welcome, stranger," she said in the common tongue, amusing herself by adding a Rohiric accent to her words.

"Mae g'ovannen, Thelig." _Well met, little sister._ The man pulled back his hood, revealing a fair, stern face, dark hair and piercing grey eyes. "I would speak with you in private, meet me in the forest before sunrise", he said, still speaking in Sindarin.

Liafael smiled and feigned confusion. "Forgive me, sir, you words are strange to me."

The man smiled and apologized before ordering food.

"What was that about?" Cenric asked, eyeing the man suspiciously when Liafael returned to the bar.

Liafael shrugged. "I have no idea; perhaps he mistook me for someone else."

Cenric frowned but nodded and kept a watchful eye on the man for as long as he remained, which wasn't long at all. He ate quietly and paid his bill before leaving with little more than a nod.

It was well after midnight when the tavern finally cleared out and the last, very inebriated patron stumbled out the door with more than a little difficulty. Liafael stretched and stifled a yawn as she finished cleaning the tables. "What a glamorous life we lead,"she joked as she took a seat at the bar.

Cenric laughed and brushed a stray strand of auburn hair out of his face. "I suppose fine gowns and rich gems would suit you better, Amdis?"

Liafael shook her head, a look of mock horror on her face. "Perish the thought! What would a simple thing such as I do with fine things?"

"No doubt you would sit around telling people how fortunate you are that you are not them." Cenric teased.

"I hardly think I need to tell people that, they must already know." She stood and walked away from the bar, taking special care to put an extra swing in her step. She grinned when she heard Cenric laughing behind her as she climbed the stairs.

An hour later, after all had been silent in the tavern for quite some time, Liafael carefully pulled on her boots and crept to the window. A large birch tree grew outside her window and Liafael leapt silently onto a sturdy branch before making her way to the ground. She moved quickly though the village, careful to make little noise and stay to the shadows. When she reached the forest she found the cloaked man leaning casually against a tree.

"I see why our Chieftain did not send you on this mission." Liafael said, happy to be speaking Sindarin again. "You draw all sorts of suspicious attention to yourself."

"And I see why he chose you," he countered with a smile. "You seem to have won the trust of these villagers and perhaps more if the way that tavern keeper watches you is any indication."

Liafael laughed and threw her arms around the tall man. "Amdir, it is wonderful to see you! What news do you bring? How goes it with our people?"

Amdir laughed and returned Liafael's hug. "It goes as well as ever, the days are darkening but we still have hope, and laughter. Dyantha is well and sends her love, Halbarad is eager for your return, if only so that you could distract Arradon from his mischief."

"Arradon? What has he done now?" Liafael asked, grinning as she remembered her home.

Amdir sighed and sounded exasperated as he answered. "He somehow managed to get flocks of birds to circle his father's camp for days. Halbarad eventually had to summon Dyantha to get them to leave."

Liafael laughed loudly before covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. "I am so disappointed I missed that," she managed when her laughter subsided. "I have missed home terribly, Amdir. It is an odd thing, being exiled from the exiles."

She laughed and Amdir put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are not exiled, Liafael, you can return whenever you wish."

"No," she said, shaking her head sadly. "If I leave here, I would not be able to return and continue doing what Aragorn asks of me. They trust me, but it is a fragile trust, made more so by this odd tenseness in the air. Can you feel it, Amdir? Like an invisible cloud that hangs over us."

Amdir nodded, all hints of humor gone from both of the Dunedain. "It is like this over much of Middle Earth, I fear what is to come, and I do not believe I will live to see this cloud lifted."

"Do not say such things." Liafael said, smiling. "We have long prepared for this; Aragorn will not let us fail."

"What happened to the brazen child that questioned every order and defied most of them simply for the fun of it?" Amdir asked with a laugh.

"I am hardly a child any longer." Liafael responded, smiling. "I have grown and now I only defy a few orders simply for the fun of it."

* * *

><p>The sun was rising pink over the horizon when Liafael left the forest, tired but happy. Amdir had long been her friend and though he had only come to give her news of the Dunedain and to take her report back to Esteldin, it had been good to see him again.<p>

"You are out early."

Liafael's gasp was quickly followed by a small giggle when she spotted Cenric walking toward her. "I woke and felt the urge to take a walk, is that not allowed?" She teased.

"If I said it wasn't?"

"I would, as usual, not believe a word you said and ignore you for the rest of the morning." Liafael was unable to keep a grin from her face.

"Has an early morning walk truly put you in such a good mood?" Cenric asked, laughing a bit.

Liafael shrugged in what she hoped was an enigmatic manner. "Perhaps."

_~~*~~ AN: Well, it was a celebratory chapter after all, and not very plot driven... I swear I will get back to the plot and purpose of this in the next update! At least, I will if you review. :D ~~*~~_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: I'm on fire today... and apparently it's a Dunedain day since they've been getting the long chapters :P Anyway, this story is almost at 1000 hits, come on guys! Tell your friends!_

_Anyway, thanks to my readers and reviewers! You make me very happy! :D So does pistachio ice cream which my super awesome sister just picked up for me :D Yay!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Liafael lurked silently in the shadows that seemed a permanent, albeit new, edition to the Halls of Theoden. It seemed to her that the King had aged significantly since her arrival in Rohan, the few years, that had left her untouched, had withered the man.

"The Dunlendings have become bolder, my Lord." Eomer said as he stood before the King's seat. "They have ventured deeper into the Riddermark than ever before. We must drive them back."

"These are dangerous days, Third Marshal." Grima said from his seat at Theoden's feet. "Would you leave your King and his Hall undefended while you chase wildly after a few vagabonds?"

"These are more than a few vagabonds." Eomer retorted, his handsome face angry as he looked with disdain at the smaller man. "Dark creatures aid them, fiercer than any orc I have seen and with no fear of sunlight. "

Liafael frowned from her position behind a pillar, Eomer's words brought a stab of apprehension and she felt a desire to ride out and see what sort of creatures he was speaking of.

"My Lord, if we do not defend our people who will?" Eomer said as Liafael slipped out of the hall, his voice rising in exasperation. Theodred had been long afield, preferring to send his cousin back to Edoras to report to his father and Eomer was quickly losing patience with the King's counselor.

Liafael resisted the urge to gasp when she met Eowyn outside the main hall; she bowed quickly and greeted the Lady of Rohan politely.

"Amdis, you have been here often." Eoywn said with a small smile on her pale face.

Liafael smiled and nodded. "There seems to be a great demand for Iarthal's remedies of late and I do not mind the ride. It is difficult for Iarthal, at her age, to travel here herself."

"She is fortunate to have you."

"As I am to have her." Liafael studied Eowyn's face with a small frown. "Are you well, my Lady?"

Eowyn nodded slightly, only the smallest flicker of unhappiness behind her eyes. "I am, it was good to see you, Amdis," she said before moving past Liafael and into Theoden's Hall.

Liafael let out a small sigh and hurried to the stable where Glaurchen waited with relative patience. "It is time to return home, my friend, and tomorrow we will ride to see if we can discover what sort of creatures the Third Marshal speaks of." She and Glaurchen rode swiftly away from Edoras, the old horse still relishing a chance to stretch his legs. "It is odd that orcs would travel under the sun, hopefully Eomer was mistaken and they are, in fact, merely very ugly men." Liafael laughed and doggedly ignored the exasperated snort from her horse.

It was well into night when Liafael arrived at the tavern and stabled Glaurchen, the ancient horse was becoming more stubborn and not nearly as interested in pushing himself.

"There you are," Cenric said as she wearily pushed open the tavern door and was surprised to find it void of patrons. "I was beginning to think you had become lost."

"I think after six years I can find my way from Edoras and back, thank you," Liafael said, feigning indignation. "Where is everyone, have you scared them away?"

"What reason do people have to come when you are gone?" Cenric teased, leaning on the counter.

"Certainly not for your company." Liafael countered, though she was unable to keep a smile from her face. She sat at the bar with a sigh and rubbed a sore spot on her neck. "Really though, I cannot remember a night when there was no one here."

Cenric shrugged and there was a troubled look on his attractive face. "It has been quiet all day; it is as if some fear is upon us though I cannot place it."

Liafael frowned and chewed on her bottom lip and she looked at the dark windows. "I wonder..."

"What?"

Liafael shook her head. "It something I heard in Edoras, but we are too far into the Mark to be concerned..."

"What did you hear?" Cenric asked with a curious glint in his bright blue eyes.

A scream cut through the night as Liafael opened her mouth to reply and the two sprang to attention as another scream followed.

Cenric grabbed his bow and quiver from behind the bar and hurried toward the door. "Stay here, Amdis," he called back before running into the night.

"Not likely," she muttered with a small laugh as she pulled a long knife from her boot and ran after him.

More screams echoed across the village and flames sprung up from houses as Dunlendings ran through the streets, cutting down anyone they came across. Liafael gasped as a small girl ran into her, tears streaming down her face; Liafael grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the tavern.

"Stay in here," she said before returning to the streets. She gathered those she could find in the darkness, the jumping shadows from the flames hindering her greatly.

"Amdis!" Iarthal gasped happily when they found each other.

"Hurry, Iarthal, we must get to the tavern."

Iarthal nodded and let Liafael lead her through the streets. They were close to the tavern when a large man appeared out of the shadows before them. He was covered in thick animal skins and brandished a long, crude blade at them. Liafael stepped in front of Iarthal, shielding the old woman as she glared at the Dunlending.

"It is a coward who threatens women," she said, gripping her knife tightly.

He made no reply save to lunge at her, his mouth twisted in a snarl that bared his crooked teeth. She moved quickly, her body reacting to the situation despite the years since her last fight. It was over quickly and the man lay dead in the street as Liafael and Iarthal hurried toward the tavern.

"Get inside," Liafael said, opening the door. "I will defend you."

Iarthal nodded and hurried to comfort the crying children inside the tavern.

Liafael stood with her back to the tavern door, scanning the dark streets with wide eyes as adrenaline pumped through her limbs. There was a part of her that was pleased to be in battle again, to feel her blade in her hand and know that she could defend herself. But a greater part of her was afraid; afraid for this village, for the people she had come to care for and she was surprised to find herself looking hopefully for a certain, auburn-haired tavern keep.

She gasped when two hulking figures loped toward the tavern. They were taller than the Dunlendings and when they stepped into the light cast by the lights inside Liafael knew that they were two of the creatures Eomer had spoken of. They were tall and powerful with fanged snarls and the wicked blades of orcs. Liafael steeled herself, suddenly wishing she had taken more than one knife with her as they spotted her and rushed forward with bellowing yells. She ducked under their first attacks and, to her surprise as much as the creatures , managed to kill one with a lucky swipe. The other roared in anger and slashed at her, its heavy sword impacting the ground with a dull thud as she spun away. She parried its next blow and felt her arm quake with the force of it as their blades slid against each other. The hot, foul breath of the creature made gag as their faces neared while they struggled for dominance in the battle and stars exploded in her vision when he smashed his head against hers. Sharp fangs cut into her forehead and she stumbled back, dazed but still cognizant enough to dodge the next attack. She felt blood dripping into her eye and she hastily wiped it away when her opponent rushed toward her, its sword held high. The crack of the sword imbedding itself in the tavern s door was masked by the howl of the creature as an arrow embedded itself in its back. It turned toward the offending archer and Liafael felt a wave of relief as she saw Cenric illuminated in the light from the window, another arrow already on the string. His aim was true and the creature fell with the arrow in its eye.

"Amdis, are you alright?" Concern was evident in Cenric's voice as he hurried to where Liafael was sitting just below the sword sticking out of the door.

She grinned and shrugged, wiping more blood from her forehead. "All things considered..."

Cenric laughed and helped her stand before pulling her into a tight hug. Liafael's eyes widened and a blush crept into her cheeks as she surprised herself by clinging tightly to him.

~~*~~ AN:No I'm not grinning like a crazy person right now! What makes you think that? Anyway... today is a danger update for our two Dunedain protagonists! Remember to review and check out the poll on my profile page! ~~*~~


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: So, we're back! And due to an unfortunate incident involving cars, I am typing one handed, but that's okay! The story must go on. :P And, in usual fashion, the universe has turned against me and I've had the time of my life with the doc manager. I blame the internet... and far too many people in the complex using it today. A big thanks to Waxing Slain for her continual reviews and I appreciate my readers dearly!  
><em>

_Oh, and since some people have asked, I've put up name-meanings on my profile and on my homepage, which is worth a look if you haven't checked it out. Give some family-tree info and some awesome illustrations by my sister. :D_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Dawn came with a heavy red light as the haze of battle hung over the once calm streets. The surviving Dunlendings and their large Orc-like allies had vanished with the first morning light, quickly disappearing into the forest. As those who were fit and uninjured hurried to put out the fires set in the night a messenger was sent with all haste to Edoras, riding the only horse that had not been killed, or taken; there was no sign of Liafael's old friend, Glaurchen, and she hated to think of the old horse in such cruel company.

Liafael walked next to Iarthal, who made her way to any injured as quickly as her old bones could manage. There were few who had escaped unscathed though thankfully most of the children in the village had managed to hide, many inside the tavern, and were unharmed. It was a hard thing for Liafael, to see the effects of battle on so peaceful and innocent a place as this. She was no stranger to death or danger but she had always faced it in the Wilds - in defense of simple, good-hearted people to be sure – but never so directly. Worse of all, the Orc-like creatures had a fell poison on their blades that, in a deep wound, killed quickly and painfully.

"There is nothing to be done, my dear." Iarthal's voice was filled with sadness as she gently pulled a woman away from the body of her husband. The woman sobbed into Iarthal's shoulder as a young boy ran toward them.

"My brother needs help!" He yelled in a frightened and confused voice as he tugged at Iarthal's sleeve.

Liafael smiled gently at the boy and took his hand. "Take me to him."

"My sister told me to bring Iarthal," he said as he pulled her though the streets.

"Iarthal will come; I will tend to him until then. What is your name, little one?"

"Oswine, my brother is Osmund, you must help him!"

Liafael grimaced as she saw the young man on the ground, his sister supporting his head in her lap; the wound in his stomach was small but had an odd color she could already smell a foul odor. She knelt next to him, ignoring the urge to shudder as more blood soaked into her dress. "Osmund, can you hear me?" Her voice was soft as she searched his face.

"Yes." His breath hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Good, this is important; I need to know what did this. Was it a Dunlending or one of the creatures?"

"One of the creatures."

Liafael cursed softly and focused her attention on the wound; she could see a dark venom mingled with the blood.

Iarthal came up quietly behind her and sighed. "The poison those things coated their blades with is unknown to me, I cannot counter it and it has taken too many already."

Liafael sat back on her heels, a thoughtful frown on her face. She doubted her idea would work, and to try it would mean revealing that she was more than a mere refuge from the North. The desperate looks on the faces of Oswine and his sister made up her mind. "I have an idea. I do not know that it will work for much of our knowledge of this plant is lost but it is all I can think of." She turned to Iarthal. "There is a plant I have seen in the woods, growing near tall, old trees. I do not know what it is called in your tongue but in the Common Speech it is called Kingsfoil. It may help slow or stop this poison."

"Those creatures went into the woods, it is too dangerous," Iarthal said.

Liafael stood and moved Iarthal away from the wounded man and his siblings. "His wound is not serious, if we can stop the poison he will live and there are others who are not seriously wounded but will die of this venom. I must go."

There was a fire in Liafael's eyes that surprised Iarthal. In the years she had been in this village, the young girl had been a calm, if not sarcastic, influence. Iarthal frowned but nodded and Liafael hurried toward the tavern.

The time for secrecy was past, at Aragorn's insistence she hadn't brought her leather armor but she had hidden many of her small throwing knives among her few possessions. She bounded up the stairs two at a time, ignoring the calls of the confused Cenric as he tended to those in the tavern. She had few clothes suitable for sneaking around a forest and those that she had were old, only a simple pair of pants and a dark green tunic she'd mended more times than she could remember.

"What are you doing?" Cenric asked when she hurried back down the stairs.

"I am going into the forest; there is a plant there that could counteract this poison." She glanced at the people in the tavern; their faces all looked the same, like someone who had just had one of their most precious illusions shattered.

"No, that is too dangerous; those things are probably still in there."

Liafael sighed and folded her arms. "I am going into the forest, Cenric. I do not have time to argue with you." She started to move past him but he blocked her way, his vibrant blue eyes just as defiant as her own.

"Cenric..." There was a warning note in Liafael's voice but he didn't back down.

"I am coming with you," he said finally, taking his bow and quiver from a nearby table.

She bit back her argument and nodded, she would've been happier knowing he was safe but she knew it was pointless to argue; and how safe was the village, anyway? They hurried toward the forest and to his credit Cenric didn't question where Liafael had gotten the two long knives on her belt or the row of smaller, throwing knives.

They entered the trees quietly and Liafael started scanning the ground for the plant, now that she was there she was glad that Cenric was with her, it would've been difficult for her find the plant and watch for enemies.

She smiled when she found a nice clump of Athelas growing at the base of large tree and she knelt, gathering is a quickly as she could manage without threatening the plants virtue. An arrow raced over her head and she looked up with wide eyes to see a Dunlending fall to the ground. She glanced back at Cenric and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes flickering between her and the trees. "Is that enough?" He asked, looking at the plant in her hands.

"Yes, if this works, we can gather more."

* * *

><p>When they returned to the village, they found that Iarthal had ordered the poisoned to be gathered in the tavern; their loved ones huddled around them and it soon became impossible to navigate the normally spacious main room.<p>

Cenric worked to clear the room as Iarthal and Liafael heated water.

"I have seen this plant many times in the forest," Iarthal said, glancing sideways at Liafael. "I have never heard of it being used to heal."

"It is old lore." Liafael moved to the closest table where Osmund lay, his face contorted in pain as the poison worked through his bloodstream. She set a small bowl of steaming water on the table near his head and couldn't repress the smile that inched onto her face when a sweet, wholesome smell started to fill the room. "Osmund, lasto beth nin, telin le thaed." _Osmund, listen to my voice, I am here to help you._ Liafael whispered softly, the Elvish coming easily from her lips. She didn't know if it was some magic of the Elves, or simply a habit of her people, but Dyantha always spoke Elvish to those she healed and Liafael found herself mimicking her cousin without a second thought.

Whether it was the Elvish, the athelas or some combination of both, Osmund relaxed and Liafael gently put some crushed, water-soaked athelas into his wound. He grimaced for a moment until a surprised look crossed his face and he looked at Liafael in wonder. "The pain has lessened," he said hoarsely.

"Good," Liafael said, returning to the tongue of the Rohirrim and Iarthal came to stand next to her with fresh bandages. "I have done all I can, I think it is working." The skin around the wound looked clearer and Osmund's breathing was easier.

Iarthal smiled at her and began to bandage the wound while Liafael moved to the next table.

"A refugee from the North, hmm, Amdis?" There was a slightly accusatory tone in Cenric's voice as Liafael walked past him.

Liafael cursed the small blush on her cheeks as she answered. "Whatever you want to ask me can wait, or should I leave these people in agony to sate your curiosity?"

Cenric smiled slightly and inclined his head to Liafael, allowing her to continue her work.

_~~*~~AN: Well, a slightly Mary-sue quality to Liafael today... We'll work on that for next time. Anyway I know you guys have voted Faelwen's story as your favorite so I'm doing what I can to update her, unfortunately, she's resisting. So kindly bear with me and I'll keep updating the others until she decides to behave! ~~*~~_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Well, as I've mentioned before, I was on a technology-hiatus for some time but I am back now, fully immersed in the technological world and updating stories for my beloved readers_. _I appreciate all those who have been reading in my absence and as always, much love to my reviewers! _

_Don't have too much else to say except check out Waxing Slain's "Daughter of the Dunedain" story, she finished it while I was gone and I loved getting to read the ending when I got back!  
><em>

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

The day grew old as Liafael and Iarthal tended the injured. The athelas did wonders for those with shallow wounds, their pain was diminished almost immediately and many regained their strength by sunset. Those with deeper wounds were not so fortunate; it seemed that the plant's virtue could do little against the toxin once it had gotten a firm hold on its victim and in the end, it was all Liafael and Iarthal could do to ease the passing of the wounded. It was a hard day for Liafael, though their losses were few, every villager that died seemed a personal failure to her. Since childhood she had heard about protecting simple, good people from evil and for the first time she realized what would happen if she and her kin failed.

As night fell a watch was set and the villagers bolted themselves in their homes, or the homes of their friends. The tavern was once again empty, the injured that had been treated returned to their families and those that had been lost had been moved outside. Liafael scrubbed blood from a table, her mind whirling as she tried desperately to decide what she would tell Cenric when his questioning gaze that had been following her all day finally became spoken questions. She was surprised to find herself wanting to tell him everything, the entire truth with nothing held back but she knew she couldn't. She knew that even if she told him who she was, what she was doing here, there were some things she simply couldn't say. She couldn't betray her people, she couldn't tell the secrets they so jealously guarded.

She sighed and flung the bloody rag on the table, grimacing at the wet plop it made; the air in the tavern felt suddenly hot and far too close. Wiping her hands on her now terribly bloodstained breeches she left the tavern, muttering angrily under her breath.

"Only pair of pants I brought... have to toss them out after this... ridiculous... impractical..." Liafael took a deep breath of the night air as the tavern door shut behind her, willing her mind to still so she could make a decision. A small smile slunk onto her face as she remembered Dyantha constantly chastising her for becoming too emotional to have any hope of being rational.

"Amdis." Liafael jumped when Cenric appeared behind her and turned to him with an embarrassed grin that faltered when she saw the serious look on his face.

"I had no intention of running away, or anything of the like," she joked. "I simply needed some air."

Cenric chuckled at that and Liafael's grin returned.

"Amdis, if you tell me that you really are what you claim to be, that you fled from the North and you happened to pick up these skills on your journey here, I will believe you." There was a desperate sort of sadness in his voice and Liafael had a moment to wonder what he feared the alternative was. Did he think she was some sort of brigand or fiend, sent here to sow dissent and chaos? Or that she had fled her home for some darker reason?

Liafael sighed and leaned back against the tavern's wall, her arms crossed over her stomach. "No, Cenric, you would not," she said after a pause. "You would try, with all your might perhaps, but you would not, could not, believe it."

Cenric nodded, acknowledging the truth in her words. "Then what are you going to tell me?"

Liafael made up her mind in that moment as she watched the light from inside cast dancing shadows across the handsome face of the man she'd come to care for so deeply.

"I am from the North and my parents were killed by goblins, many years ago." She looked away from Cenric and up to the sky where a few stars twinkled though the cloud cover. "In the Golden Wood I perfected the Elvish I spoke today, in the Last Homely House I learned much of herb-lore and I learned more from my cousin who, for a time, was my constant companion. For years I wandered the Wilds between the Misty Mountains and the Sea until my kinsmen called and sent me here."

"Who are they and why were you sent here?" The suspicion in his voice seemed to confirm Liafael's fear that he thought her purpose in Rohan was treacherous.

"I am a Ranger, one of the Northern Watchers. Our chieftain sent me here because he believed that Rohan, indeed that all of Middle Earth, is on the brink of something; some doom that will test us all." Liafael glanced at Cenric and was relieved to see some of the suspicion leave his face. "I was sent here to watch and to ensure that if evil came to Rohan the allies of the Rohirrim would be aware and ready to offer aid."

They stood in silence for a time as Cenric pondered Liafael's words and the truth of them while Liafael waited with as much patience as she could muster.

"I believe you," he said after what felt like an eternity to Liafael. "But why did you not tell us this when you arrived?"

"My people are mistrusted in the North." Liafael responded with shrug. "And most are not as charming as I." She winked at Cenric and he laughed. "My chieftain thought it would be best if I did not mention it."

"Perhaps he was right; Beoferth still does not trust you."

Liafael groaned, the leader of the town was constantly casting suspicious glances her way and she could only imagine how much worse it would get when he caught wind of this.

"I think it would be best if we let him think that you picked up a few skills along the way," Cenric suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Liafael laughed and nodded. "I agree."

There was another pause then, more comfortable than the one before as the two looked at the night around them. Everything was quiet and the only light came from the windows of the tavern; everyone, it seemed, save the watch that patrolled from time to time, was barricaded safely within their homes. And while the night was not as peaceful as so many had been before, despite the aura of fear and tense waiting that seemed to float through the streets, Liafael felt a small flicker of hope that the darkness would not last.

"I am sorry,"Liafael said, turning back to Cenric, trying to talk away the small knot in her stomach. "I did not intend to deceive you - well, yes, I suppose I did but, not really..." she sighed in exasperation as she struggled to explain herself.

Cenric laughed and put an arm around her. "I understand."

Liafael giggled and smiled at him, realizing for perhaps the first time how much taller he was than her. "You are annoyingly tall."

_~~*~~ AN: Okay, so we got a little fluffy at the end but I figure if you're reading Faelwen and Gwaedhiel's stories right now, you could use a bit of fluff. ;) Remember to review because reviews make me happy and happy Naurwe updates more! ~~*~~_


End file.
